Reunited
by DarkShade5221
Summary: The once blind boy was now a ghost under the care of Clockwork. Years have passed, Jazz still thinks about Danny and believes that he's out there. But then, his parents built a portal that leads to the Ghost Zone. What happens when Jazz meets a familiar white haired green eyed boy? Sequel to Blind! *Time Skip Changed!*


A seven year old white haired, green eyed boy flew around the clock tower. His black shirt with a white collar and an oval on the middle fluttered a little as he flew. His black shorts also fluttered while white sneakers adorned his feet.

Danny giggled happily as he managed to fly around.

"Daniel? Could you come down for a second?" The Time Ghost, Clockwork, instructed Danny to stand by his side in front of a Time Screen.

"What is it?" asked Danny as he stood by his side.

"It's time for your lessons... Now, how was your year of finally being able to see?"

Danny grinned, "Awesome! I can see different colors and shapes!" Clockwork smiled warmly as he ruffled the boy's white hair.

"Now, let me tell you a story about the Ghost King..."

Clockwork swiped his staff over to the Time Screen as images began to show. As Clockwork was telling him about Pariah Dark and the Ghost Zone, Danny watched the screen in awe.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" A nine year old orange haired, aqua eyed girl walked down the stairs.

"Oh, hi sweetie! Guess what? We're finally have time to build the Ghost Portal!" A woman in a blue HAZMAT suit beamed as she held a torch.

"That's right, Jazzy-pants! I, Jack Fenton, will prove to the world that ghosts exist!" A fat man in an orange HAZMAT suit beamed as he also held a torch.

"Well, I'm going to my room..."

* * *

Jazz plopped down on her bed. As she gaze up at her ceiling, tears started streaming down.

"Oh, how I wished you're still here, Danny..."

She got out a picture from her drawer and smiled sadly at it. It was a picture when Danny was just five. He and Jazz was happily eating cotton candy. With some smudge of cotton candy on Danny's mouth and hair. And a big smile on both of their faces.

Jazz closed her eyes and sighed, "Calm down, Jazz. Danny wants you to be strong."

She then opened her eyes and gazed up at her window. Showing the starry night sky. She walked over to it and saw a rain shower.

"Danny would've loved to see the falling stars..."

* * *

"Clocky?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you... tell me a story?"

Clockwork smiled as he laid the young ghost on his new bed, "Of course... Once upon a time, a thousand years ago in the Ghost Zone, a ruthless kind ruled the land. That king was known as Pariah Dark. He was so ruthless that he didn't cared about the ghosts. Only power. He also had a loyal knight, the Fright Knight. Fright Knight was the Spirit of Halloween. He enjoys making the human's fears come true. But his other obsession was to serve the king for eternity."

As Clockwork was telling the story, Danny yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"But one day, the ghosts couldn't take it anymore. They formed an army to destroy the king. But they didn't succeeded for the king wore the two most powerful artifacts; the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. The army of ghosts only succeeded to defeat Pariah's army. So, a band of Ancient ghosts formed to defeat the king once and for all. And then on, the ghosts lived peacefully without suffering from the king's rage."

When Clockwork finished the story, Danny was already asleep. to tell you the truth, Clockwork thought that it was adorable to see Danny sleeping.

He smiled warmly and kissed his forehead, "Goodnight, my little Phantom."

And then he floated out of the room.

* * *

**7 Years Later  
**

"Woohoo!"

_SWISH!_

A fourteen year old boy with pure white hair and neon green eyes flew around the Ghost Zone. Doing flips and tricks in mid air.

He wore a black HAZMAT suit with a white collar, gloves, belt, and boots. On his chest was a white big D and inside was a small black P. A grin was spread across his face.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Whoa!" A green puppy tackled the boy to a purple floating platform. The puppy licked the laughing ghost's face.

"Hey, Cujo! Down boy!" Danny laughed as he finally got Cujo off of him. He knelt down and petted the puppy's head.

"Wanna play fetch?"

"Arf!"

Danny spotted a green stick and showed it to Cujo. The little green dog tried to reach it. But then ran after it once that Danny threw it.

"Whoops... That might've been top far..." Danny shrugged. Knowing that Cujo can find his way back.

* * *

"And... finish!" A fat man in an orange jumpsuit exclaimed. Next to him was a woman in a blue jumpsuit. And watching them was a sixteen year old girl with orange hair and aqua eyes. The other girl was fourteen and had black shoulder length hair and purple eyes. The fourteen year old boy was an African-American who had turquoise eyes and sports a red beret and black glasses.

"So... What is this?" asked the older girl, Jazz.

"This is the Fenton Ghost Portal! It'll lead right through a dimension called the Ghost Zone," explained Maddie.

"And all I have to do is put the plug in..." Jack took out two plugs from the machine and put them together. Sparks flew around the diagonal portal and swirly green then appeared.

Jack grinned, "Ha ha! Success!"

_Grumble_

"And now to celebrate with a bowl of fudge!" Jack then rushed up stairs.

"Kids? Do you want anything?" Maddie asked. They shook their head and Maddie followed Jack.

Seeing Jazz's sad frown, Sam put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Jazz... Danny still wants you to be happy..."

Jazz slumped a little from the chair she was sitting, "I know... It's just that... It's been years and I still haven't forgotten him. It's like, I still know that he's out there..."

Tucker smiled a little, "Maybe... But maybe, he became a ghost?" When he received weird looks from the girls, he shrugged.

* * *

Danny rested his head on his hands as his legs swung from the edge of the platform he was sitting.

He was tired from waiting for Cujo. Clockwork didn't have any assignments for him. So, what should he do now?

Then, something caught his attention. Something swirly appeared just a few feet from him. He curiously floated to it. Then, he was sucked in.

* * *

"How about a game of I Spy?"

"No, Tucker," replied the two girls. Tucker groaned and slumped back on his seat.

"I'm bored..."

"Gaah!" A white haired, green eyed boy suddenly fell from the portal. The three teens stood up and took a step back.

Once the boy slowly sat up and looked at them, Jazz's eyes widened.

This boy had the same hairstyle as Danny's. He also had the same structure if Danny was fourteen.

"Who are you?" asked Jazz as she slowly approached him.

Danny slowly stood up and stared at Jazz, "...Phantom. But my mentor calls me Daniel or Danny... Do you, any chance, be the name of Jazz Fenton?"

Jazz's eyes started to tear up as she slowly nodded, "Yes, Danny... It's me, Jazz..."

"Danny?" asked Sam and Tucker.

Danny looked away from Jazz to stare at them, "Sam? Tucker?"

They nodded. As they all grinned, the all approached each other for a group hug. When they were done, Jazz held Danny's shoulders.

"Danny, can you see us?"

Danny nodded and grinned, "Ever since I became a ghost."

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Mom and dad have been right all along. Who knew?"

They all laughed. But then Danny paused,

"Mom? And dad?"

"Kids? What's all the commotion?" a female voice asked. Jack and Maddie walked downstairs. But they froze once they saw Danny. They quickly got out their Ecto-Bazookas and aimed at him.

"Get away from them, you ecto scum!" yelled Jack. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker stood in front of Danny.

"Mom! Dad! Don't shoot! This is Danny!" yelled Jazz. "He somehow became a ghost but he's not an evil entity out to destroy mankind!"

"What she said!" said Sam and Tucker.

The two adults slowly lowered they're weapons as they eyed the ghost boy.

"Prove it," ordered Maddie. Danny phased through the teens. They shivered but let Danny speak.

"Your son was blind. He died in a car crash. He had black messy hair and blue-almost white eyes. He loved to see the night sky since Jazz always told him stories about the stars. He made a messy drawing. But Jazz could make out the shapes. A boy and girl gazing up at the night sky."

Jack and Maddie dropped their weapons and immediately hugged Danny.

"Oh, Danny... My baby boy," sobbed Maddie.

"We're so sorry," apologized Jack.

Danny hugged them back, "It's okay... It's not so bad being a ghost since I could see again." The two parents smiled warmly at the good news. they motioned for the other teens to join the hug. And so they did.

Tears were streaming down their faces. They now had their little boy again. But he now wasn't blind. He now had his wish; to finally be able to see.

* * *

Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker all sat down on the O.P center. Gazing up at the starry night sky. Danny didn't mind that his mom and dad built a space ship on top of their house. He found it pretty cool.

"This is a peaceful night, isn't it?" Sam mused. They all nodded.

"I wish I could stay like this forever! No school and no homework." They chuckled at Tucker's remark.

"Danny! Look!S hooting stars!" Jazz exclaimed. They all looked up to see dozens of comets flying across the earth's atmosphere. But as the children call them; shooting stars.

Danny grinned, "It's great to be able to see..."

* * *

Clockwork smiled warmly as he watched the teens gaze up at the shooting stars from his Time Screen.

"Everything is as it should be."

* * *

**DONE!**

**Phew! My shoulders hurt...**

**Here's the Sequel to Blind! X3**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


End file.
